Interactions Between my Neechan and Niisan
by milady.otaku
Summary: They always act funny around each other. They're so weird. Why can't they be normal like relatives should? Stupid. NejiHina
1. Chapter 1

I just love the Hyuuga's

I just _love_ the Hyuuga's. Don't you?

xxx

_I think Neji has a hair fetish..._

I noticed this randomly one day; I don't know what triggered it, but it seemed that one morning it just _clicked. _The morning went by as usual: I got up early for my morning training, then went to the kitchen and waited for my breakfast. Nii-san was already at the table when I sat down, polishing one of his kunai. As usual, I said hello, and the stupid bastard only nodded in reply. But before I could let out my ritual huff, Nee-chan burst through the door. _This_ was when things started to get weird.

"Hanabi-chan, Nii-sama, I'm sorry! I overslept!" Nee-chan, in short, looked horrible. From the neck down, she was fine, but her _head..._I think she forgot that she grew her hair out because it looked like a birds nest. I was _about_ to make a smart-ass comment, but stupid ass Neji beat me to the punch...well, at least I _thought_ he did, but what he said...well, that just left me speechless.

"Hinata-sama...what on earth...?!" He sounded so offended...like it was a personal vendetta for her hair to be that crazy.

"W-What? Is everything okay, Nii-sama...?" Now, I wouldn't have found it odd if Nii-san _dropped_ his kunai; hell, I almost dropped _my_ apple juice! (Yes, I still drink apple juice. You got a problem with that?) The thing that really got me was the fact that he _slammed_ it on the table, _shot up _from his seat, then _ran_ to his room. At this point, Nee-chan looked like she was about to cry. "H-Hanabi-chan...d-do you think I offended him in some way?" Once again, I didn't get the chance to reply as _Nii-sama _burst back into the kitchen with more hair care products than I could count.

"Wha- Hey! Are those mine?!" As expected, I was promptly ignored as the jackass bee-lined towards Nee-chan. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he swung her around (so that she was in front of him) and pushed her to a chair (which he pulled out with his foot and pushed her down onto.)

"N-Nii-sama...?!" Hinata looked horrified; hell, I would be, too, if I were her.

"Hinata-sama...why didn't you fix your hair up?" Oh kami. Was it really that big of a deal? "You look so much more beautiful when it looks straight and silky."

Okay, now _usually_ that wouldn't freak me out; I always heard him scold her on her hair when he thought no one else was listening, but he said it right into her _ear._

"Whenever it's not tangled..." He grabbed a bottle of detangler- _my_ _detangler- _and sprayed it delicately on her hair.

"Whenever it's smooth..." he grabbed for a scary looking hair brush and put it to her hair; I flinched when he suddenly jerked it down. Fortunately for Nee-chan, my detangler works almost _instantly,_ so it shouldn't have hurt her much. And _just_ when he finished combing and I thought he was done (so did Nee-chan by the look on her face), the bastardly psycho jackass dummy grabbed my hair gel and spray.

"Let's try something..._new_ today."

I decided I couldn't take anymore when I saw her shiver. Deciding to skip breakfast (I lost my appetite watching _them,_ anyway) I made my way to my bathroom. It was there I found the thing that horrified me most of all.

_It seems that they weren't my hair care products, after all._

Xxx

Tadaa. Chapter one complete. I'm not sure if I'm going to turn this into an all out fic, or just a ficlet. Oh well. We'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Yep. Here.

xxx

_Neji is a surprisingly messy person._

It's really weird. Every day, Nii-san trashes his room, and every day

Nee-chan has to clean it up. The worst part it, Neji always watches her; _with the door closed. _I don't get it. Why is Nii-San such a pig? You would think that with his strict upbringing, he would be as neat as me. Oh well. It's fine. I get to rub it in his face, anyways.

Well, this day was a bit different. A few hours after the whole hair fiasco, Nee-chan was on her way to Nii-sans room. In a maids outfit. Odd, I usually don't say stuff like this, but...

"Nee-chan, you're so moe." You should have seen her reaction. She had to have been startled (I did come from behind, after all) because she tripped and fell to the ground. "See? You're so cute- like the heroine in an H-game. They always trip, then the main guy comes along and starts to-"

"H-Hanabi-chan!" Yep. Moe. She turned her head right towards me, red as a tomato. "W-Where did y-you learn things like that?!"

I shrugged and continued to walk along. "You're one to talk. How do _you_ know about it?" I never give nee-chan a straight answer. I don't know why. Maybe I'm just bored.

"O-Oh. I-I see your point." She just took it, too. She's too easy.

"So, why are you dressed up like that?" Curiosity killed the cat.

"A-Anou, w-well, N-Nii-sama asked me to..." Her voice got softer as she said that, but I'm sure that was just because she was focused on getting up.

"If it weren't for your huge knockers, I'd say you looked like a little kid. Hey, is Nii-San a loli-con?"

"H-Hanabi-chan!" I'm sure nee-chan was in shock now; she turned ever redder than before and slowly backed away. "I-It's improper to say things like tha-!" Before she could continue her lecture, Nii-san came out of his room, grabbed nee-chan's hand, and started to drag her to his room.

"N-Neji-nii-sama! W-Where are you-"

"You were too slow. My room is a complete mess now. Come clean." Before I could get a word in, the jackass slammed the door.

Stupid soundproof jutsu. After waiting for a few minutes, I gave up trying to listen through the door. Who knows what they're doing anyways?

About a hour later, I walked past Nii-san's room again and noticed that he left the door open. Boredom overcoming me, I decided to poke my head in. _This constitutes as clean? It looks even messier than before! _It's true! The curtains were off the hinges, Nii-san's clothes were EVERYWHERE, hell, even the bed was in complete disarray! Not to mention all the hair care products on the floor AND the broken mirror ((well, maybe IT was just as appalled as I was and decided to break itself. Either way its seven years bad luck, destiny fiend)).

Shaking my head, I let out a sigh. "Nee-chan's not a very good maid."

_Oh well. I guess that just makes her more moe._

xxx

Yep. There.


	3. Chapter 3

NejiHina 3

_Neji has a cat named Hime._

It's not fair. Otou-san said that we're not allowed to have pets in the house, but sometimes when Neji thinks that no one is listening he plays with it. I always hear it at night when I'm going to the kitchen to get water, and this one time when I went into Neji's room to look for it I found its milk bowl and a leash in his closet (although I thought that only dogs wore leashes. Weird.)

I was on another nightly kitchen run when I reached my limit- that stupid woman-man was playing with his cat _again!_ That was the last straw- I was gonna bust right in there and-! _Footsteps._ Dammit, my plans were foiled- it seemed that Neji heard the faint echoes, too, seeing as how his mewls of enjoyment stopped. Scowling violently at the door, I stomped my way to the kitchen, glaring at the Hyuuga who nonchalantly passed me.

I began to head back to my room about twenty minutes after I entered the kitchen. Fatigue seemed to wash over me as my eyelids drooped and I staggered my way back to my room. I was about to yawn when I heard _it._

"That's it, Hime. Mewl for me."

There it was. I quickly snapped to attention, my ear instantly pressed to his door in an attempt to hear better.

"M-Meow..."_ Weird. I didn't know that cats could stutter._

"What a good girl you are."

"N-Neji-niisan..." _WHAT?!_ Onee-chan was in there, too?! She knew all this time?! How could she not tell me?! I was hurt beyond belief- I could understand why Neji wouldn't tell me, but Hinata was my _sister. _Didn't she trust me enough?

"Are you thirsty?" I reluctantly brought my attention back to the voices behind the door, barely making out what sounded like a moan from my sister.

"Shhh. Quiet, Hime. You don't want anyone to hear us." _I didn't hear the cat make noise, though..._

"H-Hai. I'll be more careful, nii-san."

I've had enough. It wasn't fair that they got to have all the fun to themselves. With fierce determination I grabbed for the doorknob; unfortunately at that same moment I heard footsteps coming from around the corner. What the hell? Was _every _Hyuuga awake tonight?! Clenching my teeth, I glared at the direction of the sound, retracting my hand from the door. Stepping back, I made my way back towards my room. _Whatever. I'll just confront them about it tomorrow._

I found my chance when I went to the dojo to train this morning; usually it's empty, but for some reason Neji and Hinata-nee-chan were sparring. Wasting no time, I kicked off my shoes and made my way inside.

"I know you have a pet cat."

They both stopped instantly; Neji turning his head to glance at me and onee-chan gazing at me with confusion.

"I heard you guys playing with it last night."

For some reason, Neji started to smirk arrogantly while onee-chan instantly turned bright red. _What the hell? Are they retarded?_

"I saw the leash and the bowl, too. How come only you two get to play with it? I wanna see it, too!"

Neji now stood up straight, an odd grin overcoming his features. "Do you, now? Well, why don't we ask Hinata-sama?" Turning my gaze to her, I was about to ask until she broke out into a sprint towards the door.

"IIE!" She cried, and seconds later was out of sight. Neji and me just stood there for a moment in complete silence.

"What a freak." I mumbled, then turned back to him. "So...what? Can I play with it?" He only chuckled and pat my head, making his way towards the same door onee-chan escaped through just seconds before.

_Way to not answer the question, jack ass._


End file.
